Sweet Revenge
by IloveZacEfron1988
Summary: Gabriella heard interesting news of her ex boyfriend Troy from her good friend Jackie, Troy's younger sister. This news allows her to secretly help him out and prove herself to him once and for all.
1. You Have New Mail!

SWEET REVENGE

SWEET REVENGE

Gabriella stretched out her fingers as she took a break from all the typing she had been doing over the past few hours. "Ouch!" She thought to herself, as she massaged her sore fingers. A year after her break-up with Troy Bolton, the love of her life through high school and her first year of college at ASU, Gabriella was currently taking the semester off to heal and get her life under control before returning to college again. Gabriella was currently working an office job at SCHOTT an alternative energy plant new to the city. The company hired her as a contract worker to help out with this big project that they were working on putting into place for all of the employees.

"Beep!" Gabriella heard as she looked towards her black laptop computer that was given to her by the company. "You have new Mail!" A message read as it popped up on the screen. Gabriella sighed as she clicked on her email inbox to check out the new message. "Jackie: 1 new message." Gabriella smiled as she opened up the message to see what her friend had to say. "That's ridiculous; hey did you know that Troy has been gaining weight like crazy since you two broke up?" The message read. Gabriella stared at the message in shock. "WHAT??" Gabriella thought to herself. She quickly clicked 'reply' and then started typing a message. "When did this happen? Is something wrong? Is he okay?" Even though Gabriella and Troy were no longer together, she still loved him and always would. Gabriella then moved her mouse over to the 'send' button and clicked. Waiting anxiously for Jackie's reply to her message, Gabriella quickly got back to work on the project that her supervisor had assigned.


	2. I've gotta try!

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

"Beep!" Gabriella heard the noise that alerted her to new mail. Gabriella turned towards her computer and clicked on the new message to open it. "He isn't lifting the heavy machinery anymore, so he's been gaining weight like crazy! There isn't any thing medically wrong with him, if that is what you're worried about." Gabriella sighed with relief, as she hit reply. "Didn't he used to work out a lot what happened with his love of basketball?" Gabriella asked in the email, and then clicked send. She sat back in her chair, and massaged her sore fingers.

Five hours later, Gabriella walked into her house, and walked straight up to her bedroom. As she kept reliving what Jackie told her in the email. The only thing she did know was that she had to do something to help him. Even though they weren't together any longer didn't mean that she didn't still love him. She would always love him, and absolutely nothing would change that fact. Gabriella pulled out the black razr phone out of her purse and began to dial her friend Taylor, to get her input on how she could help her ex-boyfriend Troy.

Tay: Hello?

Gabi: hey Taylor, hey I have something I need to ask of you…

Tay: Okay…shoot!

Gabi: I just found out that Troy, remember him? Well apparently he lost the job that he had at that manufacturing company and since he hasn't been doing all that heavy lifting any more, he has been gaining weight like crazy, and apparently he's become depressed, he's not playing basketball anymore!

Tay: Oh my god! What is it that you want to do? I mean where do I fit in with all of this?

Gabi: I need an idea of how I can help him

Taylor: You two aren't talking anymore; there isn't much you can do…

Gabi: There has to be something I can do!

Gabi: Hey what if I created a profile on Facebook, and flirted with him through it, trying to get him to feel better about himself, so that he'd actually start caring again…?

Gabi: I dunno, its just an idea.

Tay: Hey that's a great idea, let me know how it goes! Hey I gotta go, Chad is calling, talk to you later, good luck!

Gabi: Bye Tay

Tay: By Gabs!


	3. I Dunno

CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

Gabriella walked over to her computer and logged on. Just as she was about to fill out a fake profile, her fingers froze on the keys. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, creating this fake profile…" She thought hesitantly. "But how else could I possibly help him?" She thought, as conflicting thoughts were running through her head. Gabriella decided to call up Sharpay to get a second opinion on how she could help him.

Shar: Hello?

Gabi: Hey Sharpay, I had a question for you, regarding Troy…

Shar: Oh yeah? What's that?

Gabi: I heard from Jackie that Troy has been gaining a lot of weight since we broke up, and he quit playing basketball!

Shar: Gasp

Gabi: I know! What do you think I should do? I HAVE to help him!

Shar: Why? You guys broke up, there isn't much you can do, and he isn't talking to you either!

Gabi: I know, but I just have to! Do you have any ideas? Taylor and I came up with creating a fake profile and flirting with him through it. Do you have any ideas?

Shar: Well that's a good idea, but you're right, it does sound a little far-fetched, I dunno…why don't you give me a few days to think about it, I'm sure I can come up with an idea. I'll give you a call in a few days.

Gabi: Okay, great thank you so much! Talk to you later. Bye

Shar: Bye girl!

Gabriella sighed and hung up the phone. "What shall I do now?" Gabriella thought as she grabbed a book off of the shelf, and settled herself into a comfy armchair and began to read.


	4. The Plan

CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She sat up from where she was sitting, on her bed and quickly checked to see who was calling. "780-556-3465" she saw on the screen. "Who could this be?" She wondered as she moved to answer the phone. "Hello?" Gabriella said into the receiver. "Gabriella? This is Jackie; I need your help, desperately!" I heard her say, sounding panicked. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Jackie: He's flipped, Troy has flipped out, I don't know what's wrong with him, but he isn't himself anymore.

Gabi: ok, slow down, start from the beginning.

Jackie: sigh It started a few months after you two broke up, he quit smiling, and we began to have to force him to go to work, rather than him just going voluntarily.

Jackie began to explain hysterically. Gabriella heard Jackie's voice start to shake and quiver.

Jackie: And then he began to hole up inside of his room, only coming out for dinner and to use the bathroom...and then the smoking began!

Gabi: Wait, what? He's smoking?

Jackie: Yeah, and that's not the worst of it! He's pretty much given up on life; he doesn't really care any more. I'm so desperately worried; I don't know what to do any more!

Gabi: sighs Okay, here's what we're going to do, but first to check, your dad is okay with my helping out?

Jackie: silence

Gabi: Jackie is he okay with my helping out?

Jackie: He doesn't know.


End file.
